


I tuoi occhi (I miei occhi)

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Si dice che l'essenziale sia invisibile agli occhi. Nel buio totale Itachi comprende quanto, spesso, quegli occhi tanto potenti, simbolo stesso del suo clan, non siano poi così importanti per vedere ciò che davvero conta. Perché solo ora che i suoi occhi sono privi di luce gli sembra di scorgere perfettamente il perno stesso della sua vita. Suo fratello Sasuke che ha sì i suoi occhi, ma ancor prima, ha il suo cuore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tuoi occhi (I miei occhi)

**Author's Note:**

> Tecnicamente questa fanfic dovrebbe essere SasuIta (per me un possibile scenario post-massacro è più plausibile tendere al SasuIta che all'ItaSasu per tante ragioni ... ma non è questo il punto importante di questa fanfic volendo piuttosto indagare i sentimenti che animano le profondità dei due personaggi in questione).  
> Lo scenario è un "what if" che prende avvio dopo l'ipotetica fine di Naruto e che sto sviluppando anche come long fic (e che probabilmente prima o poi arriverà in codesti lidi se la pigrizia non prende il sopravvento xD). Itachi è stato riportato in vita per volontà di Sasuke, ma è cieco visto che il fratello si è impiantato i suoi occhi. Sasuke allora ha deciso che sarà lui, stavolta, gli occhi Itachi. Così come Itachi è sempre stato, in realtà, i suoi occhi.
> 
> (Musica consigliata: [Kronos Quarter - The Beatitudes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FskOzt6INlQ))
> 
> (su [ Livejournal](http://krystal-tsuki.livejournal.com/22079.html))

  
\- Sarò i tuoi occhi -  
  
Ti giunge al cuore, delicata come un vento d'estate, la sua voce. Di quel vento sembra portare lo stesso calore. Come quel vento è capace d'avvolgerti. Appartiene a colui che ti è di fronte. Tu non puoi vederlo _(non lo potrai più fare)_. Per quello nemmeno ti interessa chiudere gli occhi _(ora che finalmente li avevi aperti)_. Ti lasci avvolgere dalla quella voce, mentre lui traccia la tua pelle corrosa dal tempo con le quelle labbra infuocate.  
  
\- Sarò tuo padre e tua madre -  
  
Sciocco vendicatore _(amato fratello)_ , erano anche i tuoi genitori, quelli.  
  
\- Sarò il tuo amico più caro. Sarò il tuo maestro e il tuo allievo. Sarò tutti quei sogni che credi di non potere più avere … -  
  
Si ferma un momento, quella bocca di fuoco, all'altezza del tuo cuore.  
  
\- Sarò tutto quello che ti hanno tolto -  
  
Lo senti tremare _(o sei tu che tremi?)._  
  
\- Vedrai ancora attraverso di me … -  
  
Senti la sua voce rotta da quello che intuisci essere un pianto deliberatamente soffocato _(o sei tu che vorresti piangere?)._  
  
\- … attraverso … i tuoi occhi … -  
  
Non sei stato tu a togliermeli, quelli, fratellino adorato. Io te li ho dati.  
  
\- Ti farò capire che esiste una prossima volta …. Che noi siamo la prossima volta …-  
  
Ingenuo, dolce sognatore. Più puro di chiunque altro.  
  
I suoi occhi _(i tuoi occhi)_ ti guardano. Non importa il fatto che tu non possa ora materialmente vederli.  
  
_Sono i tuoi occhi._  
  
Sono i suoi occhi.  
  
_È lui._  
  
_Sei tu._  
  
Né gl'occhi né le parole risultano fondamentali. Non lo sono mai stati nemmeno quando tu potevi concretamente vederlo. Anzi, immerso in quel buio eterno, scorgi solo adesso cose _(verità)_ che i tuoi occhi _(i suoi occhi)_ così potenti, così invincibili avevano in passato fallato di vedere.  
  
Allunghi una mano dove sai che troverai il suo volto _(da bambino, da uomo, da fratello)._ Lui la stringe tra la sua ( _e sembra così grande, ora, la sua piccola mano),_ quasi temesse tu possa sfuggirgli di nuovo. Ci poggia le sue labbra sopra _(ci poggia il suo cuore)_. Quasi tremi nel sentire _(nel vedere)_ quella sua devozione nei tuoi confronti. La bacia, con un bacio che non ha niente di proibito, che non ha nemmeno le parvenze d'un peccato. Non c'è lussuria in quell'umido tocco. C'è amore, devozione, fiducia, c'è tutto quel mondo che ti è stato tolto e che lui vuole _(e forse ne è davvero in grado)_ ridarti.  
  
\- Permettimelo Itachi -  
  
Non ritrai la tua mano _(non ritrai il tuo cuore)._  
  
Dovresti, forse, ma non puoi _(non vuoi)._  
  
\- Permettimi di proteggerti -  
  
La bacia ancora la tua mano da assassino.  
  
Con quelle labbra pure, vergini da ogni peccato, bacia la tua sporca mano insanguinata.  
  
\- Accettami -  
  
C'è tutta l'innocenza _(c'è tutto l'amore)_ di quel fratellino ora cresciuto _(troppo presto)_ in quelle parole devote. Che non ti meriti, ma che lui ti sta dando. Che ti sta regalando. Lui che ti sta proteggendo.  
  
Chi, tra voi due, è il bambino ora?  
  
\- Permettimi di amarti -  
  
È umida la tua mano che carezza i suoi _(i tuoi)_ occhi.  
  
\- Ti prego Itachi ... amami … -  
  
È una disperata richiesta la sua. Non puoi vederlo _(ma col cuore lo vedi meglio di prima)_ , ma ne intuisci i movimenti degli occhi _(sono i tuoi d'altronde)._  
Non vuoi _(non puoi)_ vederlo piangere. Hai recitato una vita intera per questo scopo. E l'hai fatto piangere piú di chiunque altro ( _come puoi perdonarti?)._  
  
Muovi delicatamente un dito sulla sua guancia, tra le sue lacrime _(le tue lacrime)_. Lo accarezzi _(lo ami)_. La tua mano umida di baci e lacrime scivola lentamente via dalla sua, si immerge nei suoi capelli. Sono morbidi, folti, accoglienti. La tua mano ne sembra ubriaca quando li afferra e porta quel viso _(così tanto simile al tuo)_ di fronte ai tuoi occhi _(che sono suoi ora)_.  
  
E lui _(il tuo mondo, la tua unica ragione di vivere e poi morire, inizio e fine d'ogni tua cosa, d'ogni tuo pensiero, d'ogni tua azione)_ te lo ripete ancora, come una nenia, come una preghiera che si rivolge al proprio ed unico dio _(e tu lo sai che è questo che sei per lui)._  
  
\- … amami, amami, amami perché ho bisogno di te e di te soltanto. Perché tu sei i miei occhi e senza di te non posso vedere niente. Non ho mai potuto vedere niente …. -  
  
E non sai se sarai perdonato _(una volta ancora)_ , ma la sua voce è cosi calda ed il suo respiro così vicino e i suoi capelli sotto le tue dita cosi docili e morbidi. E la sua pelle profuma di lacrime. Ed i tuoi occhi _(i suoi occhi)_ ti vedono, dentro, e null'altro desideri che tornare a vedere _(amare, sentire, sperare)_ attraverso quelle labbra dolci, fraterne, che attiri a te e che senti, ora, trovare le tue, e perdersi nelle tue, e assieme alle tue schiudersi, tremare, assaggiarsi, e non c'è davvero niente di lussurioso in quell'incontro, non c'è niente di proibito, di sporco, non c'è peccato perché l'amore degli Uchiha è così, passionale, totale, capace di condurti alla follia _(e tu lo sai bene e lui lo sa ancora meglio di te),_ ma è puro e sincero, devoto, perché ora che le tue labbra hanno finalmente trovato le sue _(perché ora che i tuoi occhi hanno finalmente trovato i suoi)_ senti che a nessun'altro luogo potrebbero appartenere se non a lui, e a lui soltanto.  
  
Mentre il suo corpo, giovane e forte, bellissimo _(e tuo soltanto)_ , si muove sul tuo, mentre le sue mani accarezzano _(curano)_ ogni tua antica ferita, mentre i suoi occhi, mentre _i tuoi occhi_ , ti scrutano, ti osservano, ti amano, ti perdonano, per un momento ti illudi di aver afferrato la felicità, quell'utopica pace _(e sono i suoi capelli che hai tra le dita, ed il suo viso che tieni tra le mani)._  
  
E non sai se hai ancora il diritto di sperare _(d'amare)_ , ma a quella pace _(a lui)_ ti abbandoni, come quel bambino che non sei mai stato e che forse, ora, sei, mentre lui, impacciato _(perfetto)_ , come quel bambino che non è più, ma che per te sarà sempre, sorride _(lo senti, lo vedi),_ piange, e sorride ancora, ti bacia, ti carezza, ti stringe, ansima perdendosi in te _(nel tuo cuore, nella tua anima, ancora prima che nel tuo corpo)_ , e poi sulle tue labbra sussurra che ti ama _(e non sei più sicuro, ora, che lui sia il solo a piangere)_ e che sei mio mio mio e mio soltanto ….  
  
E affogando nel piacere che il tuo amato fratello ti sta dando, affogando nel suo amore, nella sua devozione, affogando in lui, mentre lui affoga in te, non puoi che rispondere _lo sono …_  
  
_…. da sempre …_  
  
…. per sempre.  
  
_Sempre_.  


 

  
*

Non c'è più un _lui_ , non c'è più un _tu_ , in quel groviglio di coperte nel letto disfatto.

  
Non c'è più _i tuoi occhi,_ non c'è più _i suoi occhi._

  
C'è solo un _voi_ che _i vostri occhi_ hanno imparato finalmente a vedere.

  
*


End file.
